My Little Jungle Book
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Based on both the original animated film and the 2016 remake. Pipsqueak has lived in the jungle for most of his life, but when Tirek threatens to destroy him, Princess Luna must take the young colt to Ponyville. But will Pip want to leave the jungle or protect his home from the centaur?
_Many strange legends are told of these jungles, but none so strange as the story of a small colt named Pipsqueak. It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound. It was a sound like one never heard before in this part of the jungle._

Princess Luna was patrolling the jungle the night everything changed. She stopped in midair when she heard a baby crying. She looked all around for the source of the sound and flew in the direction it was coming from. When she landed in front of a dark cave, Luna cautiously stepped towards it. She let out a gasp when she saw a small figure crawl out. It was a creature of white with brown spots, especially one over its left eye.

 _It was an Earth pony! Had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would've obeyed my first impulse and turned away._

However, this was not the case. When the foal cooed at Luna, she faced the colt again and gushed at how cute he was. She watched as he rolled on the ground and laughed.

 _This Earth pony would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days' travel to Ponyville, the nearest pony settlement, and without a mother's care, he would soon perish. I could not take care of the child on account of my duties. Then it occurred to me. An elderly donkey couple lived in the jungle amidst the zebras. In their old age, they could not have children. Yet Matilda, the wife, wanted younglings of her own, even if they weren't of her blood._

Luna took the foal and flew to the donkeys' residence. Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda had just recently married, but Matilda was saddened that they could not have children. Still, with or without kids, the Donkeys were content with their lot in life. With the foal in her hoof, Luna knocked on the door with her other one.

She heard Cranky grumble, "Who could it be at this hour?"

The voice of his wife replied, "I'll go check, dear." Hoofsteps came near the door and then Matilda opened it. The donkey exclaimed, "Oh, Your Highness! This is quite a surprise! I didn't expect you to come here so late at night!"

Luna smiled, "I always patrol at this hour."

Filled with excitement, Matilda called to Cranky, "Doodle! Princess Luna is here!"

The voice of her husband cried, "What?!" Luna and Matilda cringed when they heard clattering and yelling. Cranky quickly arrived at the door in an excited daze. "Why, Princess…" He then cleared his throat and adjusted his nightcap. "This is a real treat for you to be here."

Matilda offered, "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

Luna shook her head, "I'm afraid I must return to my patrolling. The reason I'm here is because of this." She gestured to the foal in her arm.

Cranky exclaimed, "What the…? A pony? What's a pony doin' in the jungle?"

The princess explained, "He was alone when I found him near a cave. I do not know whether or not he was abandoned, but I will search for his parents for a while in case they come back for him. In the meantime, I would like for you to take care of this foal either until his parents are found or he grows up."

Cranky asked, "You want us to take care of an Earth pony? Only alicorns are able to live in the jungle."

Matilda gushed, "But look at the poor little dear, Doodle. He needs someone to take care of him. If Luna believes we're the ones for the job, then by golly, we're going to give the lil' baby the best home he'll ever have."

Cranky was about to protest until he looked at the foal. When the baby cooed at him, Cranky couldn't help but gush at the sight. He said softly, "Oh, all right. We'll take him in. But if the youngin's parents are looking for him, we'll give him back."

Matilda said as she took the baby, "Yes, dear. We will."

Luna said, "I'm very glad the little colt will be fortunate in your hooves. He shall be well taken care of."

 _Unfortunately, his parents were never found. Even before all hope of finding the young one's mother or father was lost, the Donkeys and the zebras treated the colt as one of their own. It was true that only alicorns were able to live in the jungle. It was far too dangerous for any other race of ponies to even get lost in there. There were also prejudices against ponies, save for alicorns. The inhabitants of the jungle claimed that ponies were careless and would ignore the needs of those who lived in the delicate environment._

 _From what I had heard from my sister Celestia, who ruled the rest of Equestria, ponies had their own prejudices against the jungle denizens. They would claim that those who lived in the jungle were dangerous and would likely attack all who came near. Needless to say, this was far from the truth. I only hoped that Pipsqueak, the Earth pony, would bring peace to both sides. Honestly, I don't even know why they gave him that name._

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Pipsqueak, now 10 years old, panted as he ran through the jungle at night. The manticore chasing him was catching up, so the colt had to think of something. He stopped at a tree and pulled back a branch. Unfortunately, it broke and caused him to fall to the ground. Now with the pony pinned by the branch, the manticore seized the opportunity and jumped on Pip.

It growled at him until a voice said, "That's enough for now, Manny Roar."

The manticore complied with Princess Luna's wish and stepped back from Pip.

Luna said as she levitated the branch off of Pip, "That was a good strategy, young Pip, but you picked the wrong tree."

Pip asked as he stood up, "But how can I tell which one's right or not?"

She explained as she walked with him, "You tried to use a branch from a dead tree. A dead tree is dry and breaks easily. This is a good lesson for you to learn for the future, young colt. If you do not learn from your mistakes, one of these days you'll end up being someone's dinner."

Pip gulped, "I don't want to be someone's dinner."

"Somepony with brains and courage like yours likely won't be. Likely, but not impossible."

They made their way back to the savannah where the zebras lived. The Donkeys, Zecora, and the other zebras were anxious to hear how Pip's survival training went for the night.

Luna explained for him, "He has shown some cunning, but he still needs to tell which trees are living and which are not."

Zecora said, "Ah, I see – He picked a dead tree." She reassured Pip, "Do not worry, little friend. You will not soon meet your end. You still have time to build your skills so that you won't be someone's kill."

Pip asked, "Why do the creatures of the jungle hate ponies so much?"

Matilda sighed, "Look, honey. It's not that easy for ponies and non-ponies to be friends."

"But we're friends, and you all are friends to Princess Luna."

Luna explained, "That is because I protect the jungle, and you as well. Alicorns have powerful magic, so they are the only race of ponies the denizens of the jungle will respect. Other ponies, however, don't understand those not like them, so they're afraid of non-ponies." Luna left out the hatred part of the tension, but she thought it was best if Pip didn't know that much.

Zecora said to the young ones, "Come, little children, for I feel the need to close the evening with our traditional creed."

As the zebra led the young zebras and Pip away, Cranky said to Matilda and Luna, "Well, I think it's fiddlesticks that ponies think the way they do about non-ponies. Hopefully, Pipsqueak's learned enough about non-ponies to see them for who they really are."

Luna agreed, "Yes. I fondly hope that Pip will bring peace between the ponies and non-ponies one day."

The adults turned to Zecora's group as they sat in a circle. The wise zebra and the little ones began reciting the creed.

"Now this is the Law of the Jungle — as old and as true as the sky; And the One that shall keep it may prosper, but the One that shall break it must die.

"As the river that flows through the jungle, the Law shall never go unheard — For the strength of the Herd are the Hooves, and the strength of the Hooves is the Herd."


End file.
